Help popped in
by Sparklertc1
Summary: When Garrett is asked by Carlisle in breaking dawn for help, what happens when he brings a friend to help. How does she have powers? Why does none of them work on her? Why does she prefer the pack? Will she really help them? She has been around a long time let's hope it pays off. What happens when she knows someone like Nessie? FemHarry. MODharry. Alice and Jasper stay. 16 chapters
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is a Harry Potter Twilight crossover. Set during Breaking Dawn. Fem Harry. Master of death Harry. Ok in this story I am pretending that Harry Potter happened a long time ago in around the 10th century and not when it was actually set. So she will be old but not physically. The summary explains a little what the story is about. Also, Alice and Jasper don't leave in my story. Garrett will end up with Kate as I like that paring there is no slash. It is a short story. And I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. Now enjoy.

Garrett POV: I was about to eat my meal when I was interrupted by a booming voice I knew very well.

"Even the Beatles ... really Garrett?" Emmett asked tiredly, with his mate on his arm.

"Old habits die hard," I offered.

"Carlisle needs you," Rosalie said. I released my meal and it fell to the floor and started crawling away but I wasn't worried.

"Sounds interesting," I replied, then my meal started screaming for help so I told them, "let me finish my meal and I will be right with you." I quickly ran to my meal and sucked him dry. We soon left and on the way to their place they told me what happened and I knew if they weren't lying I should see if she would help.

When we got to their house I saw Carlisle and the child it was true. I knew before she had even shown me her mother giving birth to her as a human. I agreed to stay as a witness.

I had been here a day and found my mate, Kate, but I knew something was eating me and that I should call Prim she would be able to help.

"Who is Prim and how exactly would she be able to help us?" Edward asked glaring at me and bring everyone attention to me seen as we were all in the living room.

"I have an old friend she is very shall we say powerful and told me if I ever needed help to call her especially if the Volturi is involved. She will help you but I thought you should ask you if it is okay first," I said looking at Carlisle at the end.

"Please call we have plenty of room," Esme said in her caring way. How someone is compassionate I will never know. I knew Edward heard that as he smiled then looked at her, but he then looked at me in confusion.

"Why can't see her in your mind?" Edward asked.

"Because she doesn't want you to. It is a gift of hers," I replied. Then stood up to get my phone out my pocket. "Give me a moment and I will call her and have an open mind please," I said calling the number I haven't in a long time. She picked up on the third ring.

"Garrett long time no speak, but I know you didn't call for a social so what happened or what do you need?" she asked.

"What can't I call a friend?" I asked faking insult.

"You could but you don't so get on with it," she said and I could hear her packing in the background.

"Okay, so a friend of mine got his mate pregnant while she was still human both the mother and child survived. But now the child thinks it is an immortal child and intend to kill the child and the coven they think created her," I explained quickly.

"Merlin, okay tell me where you are exactly and after I hang up you have thirty seconds until I am at the front door and meet me there," she said. I could tell she wasn't happy and I hoped it was at the Volturi her anger was at. I gave her the coordinates and hung up. When I looked at everyone they were frozen, well more so, and looking at me confused.

"What," I said, uncomfortable with the staring.

"We couldn't hear her side of the phone conversation," Emmett said confused.

"Yeah, it is the same as Edward not seeing her in my mind, but anyway she will be here in about ten seconds. Have an open mind and please bring Nessie here so they can meet," I requested before speeding to the door. True to her word she was there thirty second after I hung up on the dot.

"Prim, it is so good to see you," I said giving her a hug.

"Yes, I know good to see you too. Now you said the Volturi was coming?" she questioned and I nodded in confirmation.

"Crap, okay, let's go in and meet the little angel," she said smiling. I forgot she loves little children, of course, she will help. So I showed her into the living room where everyone was still seated but Nessie was now there as well. Prim kept her head down and I ushered Nessie to come over here. I told Edward in my head it was okay and after Jasper confirmed I was truthful she was allowed forward to greet me and Prim. But unfortunately, I forgot Prim's dramatic flair. Fuck.

A.N: I know it's short but I have the next chapter ready. So I just need to type it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Chapter Two.

Bell POV: After Garrett left for the door I went to get Renesmee quickly while he had a conversation with this mystery woman. I told Renesmee she would be meeting new people Nand she was excited so she pulled me into the living room and ran to Edward straight away. When Garrett came back in he had a beautiful woman with him she was so beautiful it was a close call who was prettier between her and Rose. She had hair as black as night that was wavy and near curly. that you could tell was natural. She had curves in the right places and large breasts. She was wearing some black skinny jeans and a dark green top with a black blazer and six-inch heels that matched her top. She had an old-fashioned ring on her finger that made me wonder when she was turned. She also had a charm bracelet that held a lily, wolf, big dog that looked like a wolf, a stag, a trunk and a small motorcycle which made me realise I didn't hear her approach the house. At that moment Edward told Renesmee to go to the Lady after Garrett waved her over. When Renesmee got close the woman knelt down and picked her up effortlessly which I found amazing as I would have tripped and Rose and Alice wore flats when holding her. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked me her eyes were the most striking green I had ever seen. She was human. How? We would have heard her heartbeat.

Prim POV: As the child got closer I knelt down and picked her up I lifted my head at that point and could tell they were all shocked. The child who I knew to be Renesmee raised her hand to touch my face. When I stopped her.

"It is not necessary for you to show me, child, I already know and believe. Nice to meet you Renesmee I am Primrose but you may call me Prim," I said gently. She smiled at me and nodded. "Now as all the adults in the room are in shock would you tell me where the kitchen is so I can cook some food it is nearly dinner time after all," I asked, she nodded in confirmation and put her hand to my face to show me. When I was about to leave the room but turned to look at Garrett and asked, "Do you want some food as well?"

"Hell yeah," he answered in reply and came to follow us. With that, we went into the kitchen leaving the other shell-shocked vampires in the living room. I decided to make meatballs and had just put the fifty meatballs in the pan (I know it's a lot but there a lot of vamps and three shapeshifters so it would be eaten) when somehow all the vamps came into the room how they fit is beyond me.

"Garrett are you mad that food will taste awful," the one I found out was Emmett said.

"Blasphemy!" Garrett shouted pointing his finger at Emmett, "Do not say such horrid things about this food. Yes, all the other food I would rather lose a hand than eat but this food is amazing. Don't give your niece the wrong idea Emmett," he said covering a giggling Renesmee's ear, who was now on my back so she can watch me cook, at the end. By this point, I was looking for plates when Renesmee showed me through her gift. I found plates and bowels and brought a lot down as they were needed. The sound of them hitting the table caused everyone to look at me as if they only just remembered I was there. I just carried cooking the pasta, sauce and meatballs. I let Renesmee stir the sauce and pasta a little before I declared it ready.

"Garrett you mightwant to explian that you haven't become even more mad than you where and that I can do something to foodso it is appetising to vampires and you don't have to throw it up," I said draining the pasta.

"Okay, how have you made the food that quick," Edward said watching me like a hwak seen as I had his child on my back.

"Don't worry about that it is another one of my tricks, kinda like your mind thing," I said putting Renesmee in a seat with some food in front of her which she started eating. I made a plate for everyone and three had triple servings and placed it infornt of everyone as they had all sat down.

"For you big appetites," I said with a wink putting the three large bowels in front of the shape shifters. The youngest shifter, Me, Renesmee and Garrett all started eating. Me and Garrett said we wouldn't answer any questions until they ate. Emmett decided to give in first and once it was confirmed it was good everyone else slowly started eating as well. Once that was done I put all the dishes in the dishwasher and stacked up any that wouldn't fit on the side.

"Will you tell us now?" Jasper asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three. It gets a little bit more interesting now.**

Prim POV: "I will after a certain someone is in bed," I said smiling at Renesmee. But I want to hear as well," she pouted. I couldn't explain to her so I knew I would have to bargain with her. So I knelt down to her level.

"How about I show you a bedtime story and while you are asleep I can go over all the boring adult stuff with your parents and when you wake up we can have some fun," I suggested. She thought about it for a minute frowning before she lit up with a smile on her face.

"Do you mean like Zafrina?" she asked pointing to an Amazonian woman.

"I don't know Zafrina hasn't shown me her gift but I think so," I replied smiling.

"It is really cool you should ask her to show you while I am asleep," she said bouncing with excitement.

"I will but you have to be asleep for me to ask I said smirking slightly. She stopped bouncing as she realised this.

"Okay, well let's go so she can show you," she said pulling my arm to her room.

"Nessie I don't know if that is a good idea," one of the shape-shifters I found out was called Jacob said taking her other hand, "Why don't you have Alice or Rosalie take you up," he suggested. Renesmee took her hand from his and glared at him.

"Jake I want my new friend to, I love my aunties but my new friends has never put me to bed before. Why are you being mean to Prim be nice. You better be nice to her while I am asleep now stay here while Prim gives me a bedtime story," she said before running to what I guessed was her room.

I just laughed and said "Yes be a good doggy and stay. No biting or barking either," I smirked at him. I then walked away to Renesmee hearing Emmett's booming laughter behind me. When I got into her room she was in her Pj's and in her bed.

"Ready for your story," I asked. She nodded her head.

"My dad gets to see it as well as he can read people's mind's or see through their mind," she said explained. "Well except my mum's," she said thoughtfully.

"Well he can't read mine either but that is because of a different reason to your mums. She is a shield she just hasn't learnt how to let him in yet," I explained.

"Now enough chatting let's get on with the story. It has leprechauns, people flying on broomsticks and a creature called a Veela. They are very beautiful but have a bad temper and control fire which erupts from their hands and according to Jasper it sounds like your aunt Rosalie with fire instead or a hammer," I said and we hard a smack and someone yelping. We both stifled our laughter. "Okay, I will play it and it will disappear when it is over which will be when the match finishes okay," I explained. She nodded so I tucked her in and put the game up above her head and left the room. I saw Edward was sitting there amazed.

"So Edward anything like Zafrina's gift?" I asked.

"No, I usually can't see it in other people's minds," he answered shaking his head a little. I noticed the only seat was in between Jasper and Garrett so made my way over.

"Major," I nodded at Jasper as I sat down. He looked shocked but just nodded his head at me "Mam."

"So other than the mind reader, seer, Zafrina and emotion man next to me who else has powers," I asked.

"I can see if a vampire posses a power and what it is. My name is Eleazar," a man I now know is Eleazar said.

"I'm Maggie and I can tell if someone is lying to me," a red-headed Irish woman said.

"I am called Charles and I can do the same as Maggie," Charles said.

"I can manipulate the elements and I am Benjamin," a young Egyptian man said.

"Well, that is handy. Actually, when we meet the Voultori could you do me a favour and just set Aro on fire," I joked and everyone just chuckled.

"I am Siobhan and I can manipulate outcomes. I have already wished for no fight," she said.

"Alistair upstairs can sense if something is coming for him. He doesn't really like people and won't come down," Garrett explained and I nodded in response.

A beautiful blond woman spoke up from the other side of Garrett "My name is Kate and my power is -" before Garrett interrupted.

"WAIT! I think you should let Prim experience your power," he said faking innocence.

"I can tell from the fact you are so excited about this you know from experience it should hurt but I will amuse you Garrett so go for it," I said presenting my hand. She looked unsure so I prompted her. She took my hand an sent an electric spark into me but I didn't react as it didn't hurt.

"How?" she questioned.

"Easy none of your powers work on me. Eddie boy over there can't read my thoughts which is starting to annoy him. Major over here can't get a read on my emotions. Seer Pixie can't see my future and those two will never be able to tell if I am lying," I shrugged.

While they all processed that I and Garrett had a chat in a privacy bubble and he told me all about Kate. Suddenly, Emmett started laughing and when we all looked at him funny he just burst out with.

"I am sorry but Pixie seer. It was just too funny," he said calming down.

"So if your, not a vampire and you aren't like Nessie or we would all know it. What are you?" Carlisle asked with a curious gleam in his eye. I could tell he liked puzzles but liked solving them more.

"Well, you will have to wait for the answer as I want it to be a surprise. And Eddie you won't find it in Garrett's head," I said smiling. "Since the Volturi are coming and we all know they will try to start a fight somehow you have been training your powers correct?" I asked looking around the room. When they all looked confused I sighed and stood up.

"How about we do this outside as to not destroy the house," I suggested they all agreed and we went outside. "What room is Renesmee's I will make it so she can't hear us but we will hear her," I asked Alice. She told me so I hopped on the window sill and tapped it twice. Then jumped down. I turned to Kate.

"Kate, what is the extent you can do?" I asked.

"Well, I have an electric current that I can pass through my body so when someone touches me I can shock them," she answered.

"Okay, so it is just in your skin not external?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay come here I want to show you something," I said. She did as told and I took her hand and put it up flat. "Direct current only into your palm," I directed. She did as told and I squeezed her hand a little from underneath and slowly a ball of energy started to form in her palm. I scooped it up and started tossing it from hand to hand. I then split it three before shooting it at some trees and Benjamin put the fire out with the water that he took from the ground quickly. I nodded thanks to him.

"How did you do that and can you teach me?" she asked looking at her hands in awe.

 **A.N: I have about four more chapters written up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. More training.**

Prim POV: I just laughed at her, "Sure, that's the whole point of being out here in fact you can train using Edward while Bella tries to sheild him. Her shield isn't only mental but physical as well," I said turning to them. Bella looked nervous while Edward looked hesitant. I just smirked.

"Okay, Kate what you have to do is channel the energy into your hand and tighten you hand muscels. If you need some help try think of something that makes you angry. Once you have the ball toss it in the air a little not high just to make it loose and throw it at Edward preferably not in the face as that will hurt most. Now Bella you need to stand behind Edward and put your hand on his back. I am going to make your shield visiable to you and I want you to try and expand it so that it covers him so he doesn't get hit by Kate. Yes Edward it has to be you as you will be the most motivating for Bella to try and make it work," I explained. They got in position and everyone stepped back.

"Kate put it on a low setting to start with the better she gets the higher the voltage," I called out.

"Play nice Prim," Garrett warned.

"I am but I am training at the moment so it won't be to nice," I explained. He just sighed accepting the fact. "Begin," I called. We all watched the for a little while. I told Kate to higher the voltage once Bella shield worked three time in a row and wandered down to stand next to Benji.

"Benji, do you create the elements you use of use the ones around you," I questioned.

"uh, use the ones around me I never thought about making them. Alos, Benji?" he replied turning to look at me.

"New nickname. And, guess what you are going to do now," I said smirking.

"Train so I can summon them," he guessed with a hint of sarcasm.

"If that is sarcasm I detect we are going to get along just fine," I said smiling while pulling him a little way aways.

"Now I want you to try and creat a small spark of fire in your hand, fire is the easiest element to controll and create," I explained. Before he could reply we heard Kate exclaim.

"Well done Bella that was full power but I will push harder now so concentrate," Kate said.

"Wait Bella rest for ten minuets then start again. Your power is ike a muscle you need to work it. You too Kate you can't strain yourself," I called out. They nodded and now everyone gathered around me and Benji.

"Do you lot have nothing better to do?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Even if we do this is probably more fasinating," Emmett shrugged. I just rolled my eyes and focused back on Benji but we were interupted.

"Benjamin, you don't need to do this," someone stated. I saw Benji tense and decided I did like whoever spoke. I looked up and saw a man who I figured was Benji's coven leader and glared at him.

"By doing this he is not only bettering himself but he is making it easier to protect himself. You may not want him to do it but it will help him in the long run," I said annoyed and turned back to Benji.

"Go on try it," I urged him. He got a look of concentration on hid face and then a small flame apeared in his palm before it flickered out.

"Thats good. You haven't been using fire much. Now try and do what I told Kate and push the power to your hand tense the muscels and use anger to fuel it," I suggested. He nodded and tried again. This time the fire was a bit larger and it stayed for longer than usuall. We kept at it for a while and then we managed to get it into a ball. I again took it from him and made him make one each hand and juggle them. I made a target for him to shoot at that was made of water so it wouldn't set anyhting on fire.

"Shouldn't you three be getting back to it," I said turning around to face Edawrd, Bella and Kate.

So that is what we did for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five.**

Prim POV: It got until three AM when I realised the others without gifts would need to know how to fight just in case it did come down to it. I looked around for him but couldn't see anywhere so I decided to call out, "Major Whitlock report to your station," in a southern military voice. In a few seconds, he was right next to me in an army position until he realised what he was doing and he became at ease.

"Sorry, needed to chat and I knew that would make you come if I called you like that," I explained. He relaxed but I could see he was still tense.

"You are a good fighter and these vamps need to learn how so I thought you should teach them with a little help from me. So how about we gather everyone around and try teaching people who need it. We can start by us fighting so they take it seriously, I won't use any powers" I suggested.

"Mam, I don't want to hurt you so I would rather not fight you maybe I should fight Emmett instead," he suggested politely.

Emmett hearing the conversation came over.

"Yeah, little lady your good with all the power stuff but we wouldn't want you hurt," Emmett said loudly as he does which got everyone's attention.

"She will be fine in fact I bet a hundred on Prim," Garrett called out.

"No way will she win against the major," someone I knew to be called Charlotte a friend of Jaspers called out.

"Well looks like there is only one way to find out, you fight," Emmett said grinning and rubbing his hand.

"As long as it is okay with you," Jasper said politely.

"I was the one who initiated the fight so it's fine," I said going to the area I dubbed as training or fighting area.

"Now don't hold back Prim," Garrett called out.

"Wasn't planning on it," I replied smirking.

"Don't hurt yourself if you can't handle it just say," Jasper said politely.

"You might want to remember that yourself. Also, I want the Major, not Jasper," I said.

"You sure?" he questioned hesitantly.

"I can cage the major in this area alone so he can only get at me and on my work, it will close in on you so you can't move if it will make you feel better," I suggested. He nodded so I create a bubble around us. that went about twenty feet and everyone else was on the other side.

"Okay fight," Emmett called.

Jasper had been circling me for a minute now trying to weigh me up but I just stood still doing the same but having more success as I gave nothing away. He suddenly lunged for me and I quickly stepped out of the way at the last second and tripped him. But he was fast on his feet trying to hit me but I blocked him continually looking for an opening. I grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back and stood back a bit watching to see if he would get up. He did. He ran towards me and I used his momentum against him and jumped up and kicked him in the chest, but I went with him and pinned him down by the waist by straddling him and holding down his arms. I wrapped my legs around him so he didn't try and flip me.

"You give Major or do you need more of your ass handed to you," I asked.

He stopped at struggling and nodded at me. I released him and offered him my hand. Once we were both standing I brought the barrier down.

"I believe Charlotte you owe me 100 bucks," Garrett said holding out his hand expectantly. Charlotte grudgingly handed it over.

"Did she just fight him in six-inch heels," Alice asked.

"I did," I replied looking confused at her.

"I love you someone who does everything while looking amazing is someone I want to be friends with," she said jumping. I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"How many of you can fight well?" I questioned. Everyone said the could so I watched them fight Jasper without gifts unless it was Alice or Edward as they couldn't turn that off. Jasper and I gave them advice on how to improve. The Cullen's, Denali's, Peter, Charlotte and Garrett were the best fighters as they had either previous experience in fighting Jasper or me. My longest fight was definitely with Jasper. By the time everyone was finished fighting it was early morning so I went in to shower first so I would be able to make food. I decided to do a buffet style food of everything they could want for breakfast I even had American biscuits, gravy, chicken and fried potatoes so everyone had something they would like. I made sure there was a lot of everything as I knew the shape-shifters were going to be there. It was a good thing they had a massive kitchen and I could quickly. Around eight o'clock Nessie came downstairs just as I was laying out all the food on platters so everyone could eat buffet style. I had put up an illusion of me cooking still so that none of the boys would steal some. I had even got time to change my jeans into loser one and a casual t-shirt along with a pair of Nike's. While Nessie said good morning. When I went into the living room Nessie came running and I picked her up "Good morning Ness," I said.

"Thank you, someone, who doesn't call my daughter after the loch ness monster," Bella called out. It was silent for a moment.

"Anyway's who wants breakfast. Just so you know it is buffet style as you asked for so much," I said. We all then walked into the kitchen where the food was all laid out on the island. We all soon got our food and I told everyone to go outside. I had used some of my power to make a tree I grew to turn into a table with benches big enough for all of us decorated with the flowers coming out of the tree. We all started to eat.

 **A.N: Last chapter I am posting today check back tomorrow. Sorry, any readers in America I live in England so I need sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six.**

Prim POV: Ness wanted to sit next to me and Jake so I was at one end of the table with all of the shifters and Ness.

"Question?" I said aloud. "What do I smell like to you lot? As I know neither of you smells good to the other," I asked.

"Um ... Jasmine," the young shifter I learnt was Seth replied.

"She smells like Vanilla," Bell said.

"No, she doesn't Seth she smells like lavender," his sister Leah answered.

"Maybe she smells different to everyone. You smell like burning wood to me," Carlisle said with another one of those looks in his eye. I can't wait until he finds out.

"Maybe your right as none of the things listed is what she smells like to me," Eleazar said.

"But I don't smell bad to you guys," I asked. They all said no and that they liked what I smelt like to them. So I decided not to mask my sent and make the others smell go away so the vamps couldn't smell the shifters and the shifters can't smell the vamps. When I did that all their heads snapped to the others.

"That was me I thought you would prefer it," I said taking another pancake. They all just nodded in thanks and went back to their conversations.

"Prim, the Alpha of the other pack wants to meet you so he knows you aren't a threat. Would you be able to meet with him?" Jacob half asked half demanded.

"Yeah, I was going to go visit the reservation anyway I needed to talk to your dad the chief. But I can stop in with him as well. Want to go after breakfast?" I suggested.

"Sure," he replied going back to his food. We didn't talk any more of it until we finished.

"Okay, if you lot run ahead I will follow you," I said once they had phased. They nodded their head in acknowledgement and we were off. It was fun as I could hear their thoughts but they didn't know that so I could hear what they were saying. Apparently, Seth thinks I am cool. Leah likes me as I don't take shit and I am showing the leeches up. Jacob doesn't like me but is being nice because Ness asked him to and she is his imprint. After about ten minutes we started to slow down. They took me to the edge of the treeline where you could see a house. They went back around the tree and phased and put clothes on while I waited.

"I got my dad to meet us at the Alphas house," Jacob said. I just nodded in reply and followed him towards the house it was of average size and had a feeling of warmth around it. We walked into the dining room and I saw three big men and another in a wheelchair with another old man beside him.

 **A.N: I know really short but I thought ending it here was good. I already have another chapter written**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven. Prim meets Billy and Sam in this chapter and it will be longer.**

Prim POV: The largest man stepped forward and presented his hand. "Hi, I am Sam Uley, this is Jared and Paul," the alpha of the pack said. I shook his hand and nodded my head to the other two.

"I am Quill Aterea," the other man not in a wheelchair said.

"I am Chief Billy Black, what can I do for you?" Billy said.

"Nice to meet you all I am Primrose but you can call me Prim. I really just wanted to come and meet you just to tell you I mean no harm and I am not a threat. Also, I was wondering if I could maybe sleep here tonight as I didn't sleep yesterday. I don't need to but I prefer it as otherwise, it is boring," I said.

"What's wrong with staying with the leeches," I think the one who was called Paul said curiously.

"Well although they most likely wouldn't I don't really think we should tempt fate of them wanting to drink my blood in my sleep. Also, how would I know if any of them came in and watched me sleep? It is creepy," I replied looking disgusted at the thought. Paul just nodded in reply with a smirk on his face.

"We understand, you can stay here but if you don't mind me asking what are you?" Billy replied.

"I can't tell you that yet as I haven't told camp vamp and it wouldn't be fair if I told you first but I can explain it at the same time if you want. The discussion can be on no man's land so it doesn't interfere with your treaty," I suggested.

"That would be fine. But try and make it easy access," Billy suggested with a wink.

I just smiled at him before turning to Sam. "Now, Sam you wanted me for something or did I answer any questions you might have?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you answered my questions, but do you want to stay for breakfast?" he offered.

"I will stay but I won't eat anything we just had some but I am sure them three can fit something in," I joked.

"NO, insult Prim but yeah I would love some. I have missed Emily's cooking and this way there are no leeches at the table," Jacob said sitting down.

"What they brought Bambi to the table," Paul joked sitting down as well.

"No, actually Prim somehow made food they can eat something to do with what she is," Seth answered looking in what must be the direction of the kitchen. It was as if she could feel him looking in the kitchen because at that moment a woman came out with a plate of muffins. She was beautiful, she had long dark brown hair and eyes. Her smile was so genuine I figured she was always smiling. She had three scars on her face but it didn't make her look any less beautiful. Also, how could I judge when I had scars of my own. She put the plate down and then went over to Sam and sat on his lap and he immediately kissed all three scars. You could see the love in his eyes and long with some regret. She then jumped when she noticed me and got up to say hello I got up to as I could tell she was a hugger.

"Hi, I am Prim," I said.

"I'm Emily nice to meet you," she said giving we a hug. Knew it.

"Can I talk with you in the kitchen quick," I asked. She nodded but looked confused.

"Sam I am going to put something up so you can't hear the conversation because it is private and girls ears only so don't freak out," I said. He nodded his head reluctantly and I followed Emily into the kitchen.

"I know this is forward and I really am not judging it is your choice. But I am guessing that Sam told you about how I can do things right like how he can't hear this conversation. So I was wondering if you would like me to heal your scars so they weren't visible?" I asked with a small smile.

"You can do that?" she asked amazed I knew then that she wanted me to. So I nodded and stepped forward with a hand raised. She nodded so I walked closer and held her face in my hands. I slowly traced all three scars three times. Each time I could see them healing. When I was done I got my phone out to show her and she just beamed.

"Would you like me to bring Sam in here or would you like to go out there?" I questioned.

"I will go out there. But don't say anything let him notice, and go first," she said. I could tell she was nervous so I did as asked. When I walked in made it look awkward by looking regretful and said nothing when everyone looked at me just sat down. Emily came in a few moments later with some juice and her hair was in front of her face so you couldn't see where the scars would have been. She sat down on Sam's lap and looked down at her hands curling in on her self as if she was ashamed. He frowned at her and lifted her face but when he saw it he froze.

"Sam, you okay?" Jared asked. But Sam didn't answer he was just staring at Emily.

"Samuel," Billy called.

"How?" Sam whispered in awe.

"Prim," Emily replied with a smile. Everyone turned to look at me but I just pointed at Emily. Who turned around to face everyone. They all just stared.

"Way to make her feel good about herself you lot," I called out sarcastically while smiling at Emily who smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight.**

Prim POV: Once I said that it seemed to get them all moving and suddenly they were all complementing her soon after they remembered I did it and Sam came over and hugged me while thanking me. I stayed with them for a few hours just talking until I told them I had to go make sure that camp vamp was training and not just eating all the food I made or they would get fat. But I would be back later to sleep. Emily and Sam offered me to sleep in their guest room as a thank you. So me, Jacob, Seth and Leah all ran back to camp vamp. All the wolves liked that name and so did I. When we got back we smelt two new vamps and a few missing. It turns out two Romanian vamps had come and some of the witnesses didn't want to fight the Volturi. I found this out from reading a few minds before we made it into the living room.

"Aww look I see all the names coming together. This is camp vamp," I said gesturing to the house, "You two are Dracula one and Two," I said pointing to the new vamps, "and you three are the security dogs of said camp," I said gesturing to the three shifters who gave me a dark look.

"Good to see you again Primrose," said Vladamir smirking at me.

"Wait you know them," Garrett said shocked.

"Garrett you aren't the only person in the whole world I talk to," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know but still," he huffed sitting down next to Kate.

"I hear you have been whipping them into shape," Stefan said from next to Vlad.

"You know it Stef. Speaking of which why are none of you training and where is Ness?" I questioned.

"Well, the answer to both of your questions is the same. Zafrina is playing with Nessie in the garden and none of us wanted her to think we were an animal and try to pet us," Emmett said.

"Ah okay. Well, I have been meaning to see Zafrina's gift. You lot need to train so come on," I said going outside with everyone else reluctantly following. I walked over to Ness and Zafrina.

"Prim your back," Ness squealed when Zafrina took the illusion down and she saw me.

"I am. Now, what have you been doing all day?" I asked her.

"I played with Benji for a while he can create water as well now. Then I had to get changed because I was wet. So I came to play with Zafrina. She was showing we her home in the Amazon you should get her to show you it is really pretty," she babbled away excitedly. I just chuckled at her.

" I already know what it looks like. I have a friend who lives there he is like you," I said.

"Really, like me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he is raised by his aunty she is a good friend of mine," I explained

"Can I meet them?" she questioned excitedly at meeting someone like her.

"I don't see why not, let me just ask him if he wants to come first okay. You stay here with Zafrina okay," I said.

"Wait, you can't go now we need you and it will take too long can't you just call them," Edward said from where everyone else was standing listening.

"They live in a middle of the rainforest so no I can't call them," I said.

"But don't worry Eddie I will be quick," I continue with a wink in Garrett, Vlad and Stef's direction I was gone.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Prim, your visiting?" Huilen Nahuel's aunt called out from where she had appeared.

"Actually someone who is my friend knows someone who created a girl like Nahuel. The Voultori is trying to kill the girl for being wrongly accused of being an immortal child. I was hoping you two would come to show Nahuel so that they see Nahuel and Renesmee aren't a danger. Plus Ness really want's to meet you two," I explained.

"We will come. It is the right thing to do and we would want others to do the same," Nahuel said from where he was in a tree.

"Great now go pack what you need we don't have much time I didn't explain how I can just pop in I just left," I admitted. They just laughed and went to pack. Two minutes later they were back with their bags and I told them to hold onto me. I concentrated and popped us back into the forest by the Cullen's as to not land on anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine.**

Edward POV:(When Prim left) She winked in Garrett's and the Romanian direction and then left. But not with vampire speed she was just gone. No sent nothing. Everyone was shocked. We all slowly looked in Garrett and the Romanian's direction silently asking what was that.

"Don't worry she will be back in a minute," Garrett said nonchalantly and the Romanian's just nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah, but how did she leave?" Emmett asked confused and he wasn't the only one.

"Don't know I honestly never asked I just accepted she can do weird shit. I haven't actually asked how she does it now that I think about it," Garrett said thoughtfully. We all just stared at him like he was stupid.

"We asked. She didn't tell us so we assumed she was lying about being all that great. She definitely proved us wrong," Vladamir said and he and Stefan both looked freaked out and actually scared. Again I couldn't see what she did but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Well. I never asked as I figured it wasn't important. You have seen how she fights. Why question it especially if she likes you and is on your side you have no reason to," Garrett said confidently. Before anyone could tell him how stupid that ideology was we all smelt Val come back and two other people we had never smelt before in the tree line. Prim then came out with the two other people.

"Hi everyone this is Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. He is like Ness but she is just a vampire like you lot," Prim explained. "They are here to show the Voultori she isn't dangerous and we do know what will happen to Ness as she grows. Now I am going to play with Ness while all of you have an adult chat inside as Nahuel will be able to answer any questions," she finished ushering us all inside.

Prim POV: Once all of them were inside I turned to Ness. "Have you heard of fairies?" I asked. She nodded. "You know they fly don't you?" I questioned. She nodded again. "Would you like to fly?" I asked. That time she nodded with a lot more enthusiasm. "Okay, well you need to hold my hand but when we try the dives and things like that you have to go on my back," I said. She just took my hand in response. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and made sure I had a good grip on her hand. I didn't want her to fall. I slowly raised us up and flew us around a little I didn't want to go to high as I didn't want her to injure herself to bad if she fell.

"Okay, do you want to get on my back so we can have some fun," I asked. She nodded so we went back down to the ground and she got on my back. I went about halfway up a tree and then dived down suddenly to stop a few feet off the ground. She squealed again. I thought of how I could have some fun with this.

"Let's scare everyone yeah. I will get us high and then you call everyone outside and we will stay quiet and then suddenly dive down scaring them all," I said. She giggled and nodded. So I flew us up until we were a good ten feet above the trees and made us invisible to humans or that could go wrong. I signalled Ness to call them.

"Mummy, daddy, everyone come look at what Prim can do," she called out. They came outside to the porch and looked around.

"Nessie where are you, sweetie," Alice called. I could see everyone was freaking out so I dived down and stopped centimetres from the ground before doing a loop de loop. I came to a stop in front of Edward and took Nessie off my back.

"YOU IDIOT you could have killed her," Jacob fummed.

"No I couldn't I put a protective shield on her you couldn't even poke her right now," I said trying to do just that but I hit some invisible shield. Jacob was still shaking but not as much. He was slowly calming down. I looked over at Benji.

"Your turn Benji let's race it can train you air element," I said. He just grinned and made him self-float. He got about ten feet in the air and started flying around. I just chuckled and joined him. He created a ball of water and we played catch for a while. When we did finally drop it luckily not on someone's head. Benji winked at me smirking I was confused but then I saw everyone else who was still outside as some people went in rising off the ground slowly.

"Benji, careful they could fall and hurt the ground," I taunted no one looked amused though. "Benji why don't you put them down before someone freaks out we can still play," I suggested. He did as I said and we continued racing and playing catch. Everyone went in after a while. Benji started to use the earth as stepping stones or growing trees so he could run in the forest or make a gap that he would aim for.

"Safe to say you have improved massively," I said to him sitting on a comfortable tree seat he created.

"Yeah, well training was fun so it made me want to improve," he replied. What he said made me have an idea so I flew back into the house.

"Where in Eddie and shieldy?" I questioned. Everyone looked at me funny for a second. So I just went to find them and they were in the kitchen packing away shopping.

"Okay, I have an idea on how to improve your mental shield, Bella. We play a secret game of spin the bottle. Bella you will have to try and hide the answer from Eddie," I explained bouncing on toes. I didn't give them time to reply before dragging them into the living room where Garrett, Benji, Kate, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Vlad and Stef were talking.

"Oh, good victims for my game," I grinned.

"Run," Garrett said trying to get up but I forced him in his chair so he glared at me.

"Now, Garrett what are you scared of you haven't even heard the game idea," I taunted he just glared harder so I ignored him and got on with it. "The game is to train Bella's shield. She is going to try and hide the answers to some embarrasing questions using her shield if she doesn't sucssedd then Eddie gets to reveal the answer. So no saying answer outloud," I explained. "But to make it fair we will pplay it like spin the bottle but with secrets, not kisses now come sit in a circle," I said releasing Garrett and pulling a bottle out of my pocket.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked in wonder.

"Magic," I smirked as they all laughed at my joke.

"Now who wants to go first?" I questioned grinning widely.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten.**

Prim POV: I spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper. "Jasper, how many times have you and Emmett broke something in any house while fighting?" I questioned. He looked thoughtful when Edward cut in "Around ten lamps, five tables and two walls." Bella looked disappointed.

"It's okay it was your first time. Actually, can you still see your shield?" I questioned she shook her head so I made it visible to her again. She smiled in thanks. "Okay Jasper your turn to spin the bottle," I said. He did and it landed on Emmett.

"Emmett have you ever destroyed or hidden one of my books so I won't see it is broken?" he questioned. Emmett looked nervous. We all turned to Edward.

"He has he was bored when you went hunting and wanted to see if they were interesting but the book broke. He has broken two books and hidden them," Edward replied. I had an idea to motivate her.

"Wait. I have a better idea. So none of us wants to hear about anyone's sex life so we ask questions about that so Bella has motivation, Edward you need to say exactly what goes through their mind," I said. So Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Kate he grinned evilly before asking "Kate how many times since you have met have your thoughts strayed to doing anything sexual with Garrett?" He asked.

Edward spoke "Crap. Fuck you, Emmett... um ... shit how many times- ... Bella, you cut it off there so I can't hear. Also thanks no one needed to hear that," he finished.

"Thank God," everyone but Emmett mumbled. Kate spun the bottle it landed on Alice.

"Alice how many beds have you and Jasper broken?" she asked. We all looked at Edward.

"One, Two, Three oh that was a house, three four fi-. Cut off by Bella," Edward said.

"Wow that is at least five beds and a house," Garrett said. Alice just flipped him off.

Alice spun it and it landed on Benji. "Benjamin have you ever used your powers in bed?" she questioned. We looked at Edward.

"Can't hear anything," he said. We all smiled.

"Wait how would he use powers in bed?" Emmett questioned.

WACK.

Rosalie just smacked him up the side of the head and shook her head. Benji just laughed it off and spun the bottle it landed on me.

"Ooh I have so many questions," Garrett said rubbing his hands together.

"Shame Benji gets to ask then isn't it," I smirked at him.

"I've got one. Well, actually it is the same as Emmett's. Powers in bed done or not," he asked me. They looked at Edward.

"Nope can't hear her or anyone's. Thanks for that Bells Garrett and Emmett's mind where disturbing for a little while," he shuddered.

"Just so you know I haven't. Haven't need to either," I winked at Benji. We played another two rounds but by then Bell had mastered cutting off everyone's thoughts so I just told her to try and do it without thinking about it too much.

"Right well it is time for Kate's training. We run while she shoots electric balls at her. We start slow but the more accurate she get's the faster she runs and then we go into the forest once she does really well," I explained. So we all went outside and started to run around while Kate threw them at us. It took a couple hours for her to hit us nearly everytime. It was like some weird version of catch. I called out I was going to make dinner and they could stop if they want. They decided to so they could rest. I started to make curry but made three times what the vamps would need as I told Em I would bring food for her and all the pack as they were having a bonfire. I made curry, samosas, onion bhajis, nann, rotis and Bombay potatoes. Once I packed up two third of it and made it easy to carry I headed outside.

"Prim where are you going with your food?" Garrett asked smelling it.

"To the wolves, I have made them dinner and staying there tonight," I answered pausing as I knew he would want to talk.

"Why are you sleeping there?" Emmett asked.

"I prefer wolves. No offence just do. Also, they sleep too so I don't have to worry about them trying their powers on me in my sleep," I explained. Edward and Kate looked sheepish as they had been thinking about doing that.

"But Prim I want to eat your food," Garrett wined.

"Garrett your over three hundred years old stop acting like a three-year-old. I left enough for all of you anyways but hurry as plenty of others are in the house eating," I said. He had sped off as soon as I finished the rest chuckled then followed.

"Jacob, Seth, Leah it's time to leave for the bonfire," I called out. They jogged out of the house and went to the woods to phase. When they let out a bark to say they were ready I went into the forest and we ran to Sam and Emily's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

Prim POV: When we got to Sam and Emily's there was a note on the door that said 'Prim we started the bonfire early come down to the beach :) Emily'. I smiled and followed the other three in the direction of the beach it didn't take long for us to find them and on the way, I told the others to keep quiet about me being there and I will sneak up on them. They looked doubtful but went along with it.

"Hey, guys where is Prim," some boy shouted out.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and all we brought was drink's," Paul said.

"She's on her way just finishing the food when we left

While the other continued walking I set up an illusion and masked my sent and set up the table. I quickly laid it out and then went and sat on a log in between Paul and Sam.

"Well, she needs to hurry I am hungry," the first boy said.

"Nice to know you only want me for my food," I said taking the illusion off. Sam and Paul jumped up in surprise and fell off the log everyone else jumped as well.

"Fucking hell," Paul yelled.

"If you guys want food that's fine. It is all laid out. You wolves go first I have more for the other's," I said. So all the wolves went to the table after being shooed by Emily and myself. Once they all came back with their mountains of food I went to the table and made it so the food replenished itself and ushered the girls over. The boys were shocked that I had made this much food.

"I can make more if you want it," I said. Everyone was hungry so we all ate in relative silence.

"Prim, that was amazing," Emily complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Oh, you don't know who any of these people are. That is Quill (complain boy), Embry, Brady, Colin and this is Kim Jared's imprint," Emily pointed out. I smiled at them all.

"So, I am staying tonight but tomorrow all the vamps are having a bonfire the night before the fight. So two bonfires in two nights," I said lightly.

"So you are not a vamp," Quill questioned. Embry smacked him around the head.

"Does she look or smell like a vamp. Jesus Quill, you're thick," he muttered. Quil had the decency to look embarrassed.

I made a disgusted face, "Merlin no! I may have a few vampire friends but definitely not one. I don't smell sickly sweet and I don't have those inhumane good looks," I said.

"Well I'm not sure about the looks part you are pretty hot," Paul said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys must be a little curious so I can answer some questions," I said after no one talked for a while.

"I have one," Emily said. I motioned for her to ask. "Why heal my scars? Not that I am not grateful just why?" She questioned.

"You looked beautiful with them and you look beautiful without. But I could see the pain it caused you and Sam. He relieved it a little everytime he saw them and you could see the regret in his eyes. I also know that people in a small town like this can be harsh about things like that even if you do say it is a bear. People don't like things that aren't pretty. I could see what a kind person you are and wanted to do something nice and I know what it is like to have people stare because of scars," I explained.

"What scars," Paul asked. Sam leant around me and slapped him on the head for how tactless he was.

"I will only show you if someone promises to get in the ocean with me," I bargained. All the boys but Sam said I will at the same time. "Well, now you all have to apart from Sammy here. Smart by the way Sammy not saying anything because you knew the boys would," I said. He just smirked in response. I stood up and walked away from the fire a bit so that my clothes would be okay. I pulled off my jacket and top and bottoms then I took the illusion off. They could now see the two scars that went up my forearms and the big jagged scar over my chest that was too rough to be by an operation. I also had two large scars from my right shoulder to my left hip. I took in a breath and walked to the sea. I was glad I had the sense to pack a swimming costume and put it on. I had just got waist deep in the water when the guys came in.

"We are sorry for staring," Seth mumbled.

"It's cool not the first time and besides it is a normal reaction," I shrugged walking in a little further.

"What are they from if you don't mind me asking," Jared asked.

"War," I said simply with a shrug. They boys and Leah were silent and I was bored so I splashed them all with water controlling the water a bit. We got into a huge water fight after that until we head Em shout out, "Prim, me and Sam are going in, come back when you want,".

"Thanks, Em will do," I said normally knowing Sam would relay the message. The wolves and I got out the water a few minutes later and I drained all the water off us as we got out the ocean. We stayed talking until the fire went out eating some of the desserts I made. Once the fire went out at around one in the morning we all separated to our respected homes. I quickly went up to my room and changed into a tank and shorts to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve.**

Prim POV: When I woke up in the morning I threw my hair up into a ponytail brushed my teeth and went downstairs. When I got there everyone was at the table and there were spare chairs so I just sat on Paul's lap.

"Comfortable," he chuckled.

I just snuggled into his shoulder and put my hands over his mouth, "shh, still sleepy and haven't had food or coffee," I mumbled.

"Was she like this yesterday," Jared asked Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"She didn't sleep yesterday so no. So I am not surprised she is tired," Jacob answered. At that moment Emily came in with a massive cup of coffee and one of those amazing muffins.

"I didn't know how you liked it but figured you would be able to fix it," she said placing it in front of me.

I turned around on Paul's lap and picked up the mug of coffee sticking a finger in it and it suddenly had the right amount of milk and sugar. "I licked your hand and you still didn't remove it," Paul said shocked.

"I don't care where your tounges been it gets cleaned when you brush my teeth who knows where my hand has been," I shrugged. Paul then downed his drink and gargled it a little. Everyone just chuckled while I started demolishing a muffin.

"So Prim what are you doing today?" Embry asked.

"Getting ready for the battle that is tomorrow and at the Cullen's I am prepping the food. Well, that is if I get off this comfortable seat," I smirked wiggling my bum into Paul's lap.

"Keep doing that and it won't end well," Paul said gripping my waist to stop. I just smirked but complied.

"What are you making," Seth asked excitedly.

"Well, I have got the sides of salad, potato salad, rice, pasta, chicken wings, pork chops, corn on the cob, and coleslaw," I answered.

"Wait if they are the sides what is the main thing?" Quill questioned.

"Oh, I am spitroasting three pigs on the bonfire. For afters we are making smores," I said. All the boys looked like they were daydreaming about the food while Me, Emily and Leah chuckled. Leah was eating a muffin but I am sure if she wasn't she would be doing the same.

"Boys, you realise you're invited as well. I have even made it so you don't have to smell the vamps. I can make it safe for Kim, and Em to come by putting a protection bubble around them from the vamps," I reminded them.

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Maybe I could help you sort the food out," Emily suggested.

"Well you can't help me cook it or the vamps can't eat it. But, you can help me plate it," I said. She nodded in understanding. I could tell Sam wasn't comfortable about it and neither was Jared, but they wouldn't say no as they really wanted to go and since they would be there they could look after them. I finished my muffin and quickly went upstairs and got dressed in dark blue jeans and a different white tank top along with another pair of six-inch black heels. When I came back downstairs I went and sat on Paul again.

"Am I your designated seat for the day," he questioned.

"Yep so get used to it," I responded before looking at the others. "Why don't we head over now I have all the food and we can start cooking and we could bring some driftwood so their bonfire isn't shit," I said. They agreed and Emily went to get changed.

"So, your just going to sit on me all day even at the bonfire?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you not like me sitting on you," I questioned putting my arms around his neck.

"I don't mind just curious," he said shrugging trying not to look down.

I lent into his ear, "Good cause your very comfortable," I whispered and I heard Emily coming downstairs so I hopped up and walked to Emily swinging my hips I took her hand and led her outside to wait for the others. She looked at me confused and I just winked in return. The others came outside soon after.

"Phase," I demanded. They huffed but did it. I walked up to Paul and patted him on the head "Good puppy."

"Good puppy. Fuck you, Prim, I am a wolf. You wait until we are running I am so gonna trip you," he grumbled in his head.

I smacked him on the nose, "You will not try and trip me. And obviously, you're a wolf if you were a puppy it wouldn't scare many vampires would it,"I reprimanded him.

"You can hear me," Paul thought with wide eyes.

"Yep, could hear those three the other day it was quite amusing. Now let's get this show on the road. Em if you get on Sam and he can take you I will run," I said. So Em got on Sams back with a little help from me and we were on our way.

A.N: I know a short chapter and not much happened. I will have the bonfire next chapter and then it will be the fight. Review, please. If not that's fine but I like to know what you think and who you would like to see more of or what you think should happen when confronting the Voultori. Should she hide then pop out? Should she stand with them or should she join the conversation just as things go wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen.**

Prim POV: When we got close to the Cullen's we slowed down and I helped Em off Sam's back. We carried on walking while they all changed back confident they would catch up. When they did I masked their dog oddur.

"Is Kim coming to Jared?" I asked him.

"No, I thought it would be best if I kept her out of this," he answered.

"Fair enough," I replied. A few moments later we arrived in the Cullen's backyard. Edward was outside as he heard us coming.

"What do you want?" he questioned looking at Sam.

"Edward, you be polite they are here for the bonfire. Now move I need to go prepare the food," I said walking past him with Emily into the kitchen. But I popped my head out the back door and said "Oh and could someone get the bonfire going I have pigs to spitroast. Thanks,". When I got in the kitchen Emily was in there taking out what we would need.

"Thanks, Em. You can help prepare it I just have to do the pigs and the last two steps for everything," I explained. Just as I finished Esme rushed into the room.

"Why didn't you say I would have helped," she said to me starting to chop things.

"Okay well how about I go and get the pigs on and you guys do the rest and whenever something needs the last two steps doing you call me," I suggested. They both agreed so I picked up the three pigs, it's great having super strength and walked outside. It took about five our for all the food to be ready and the pigs to be done we had to get Kate to stand guard of the food and shock anyone who tried to sneak some. When the fire was big enough and all the food was done we sat down and ate there was some left over for, after the smores, sandwiches. Unfortunately, we had to cover the food because of the snow

When I brought the stuff out for smores and sat on Pauls lap smirking at him.

Jacob clapped his hands together "This is what I am talking about a little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories. Or just stand there like freaking statues." He said looking at the vamps. I huffed and controlled them all to dit down. Garrett looked at me dryly but the said, "Name any American battle I was there."

"The little big horn," Jacob asked.

"I cam this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first," he said showing his fingers.

Then Kate butted in "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople, he didn't win that one on his own,".

Liam the Irish joined in, "If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven's year War. No one does rebellion like the Irish,".

"You lost the Eleven's year war," Garrett replied.

"But it was a hell of a rebellion," he remarks.

"It was I remember," I commented.

Everyone then started talking the Romanian's then told their story, "When we ruled everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favour seekers. Such was our power, but we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints," Vladamir said.

"We were honest about what we were," Stefan said.

"We sat still for a very long time, we didn't notice we were beginning to petrify," Vladimir said.

"You were creepy, still are," I added.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favour when they burned our castle," Stefan contemplated pretending I hadn't talked.

"We've been waiting fifteen hundred years to return that favour," Vladimir finished and they both smiled creepily.

"What about you Prim any war stories," Emmett asked making everyone look at me.

"None that I am drunk enough to share," I replied.

"So you have got them? How comes I never heard them?" Garrett asked.

"She definitely has she has the scars to prove it," Paul butted in. I was about to reply but a full bottle of Scotch was in my face I looked up to see Emmett standing smugly.

"If you want to hear them Ness goes to bed. They aren't like your stories," I said taking the bottle and opening it. Bella complied and we all waited in silence until Ness was asleep.

"Okay, tell us," Emmett said excitedly.

I looked at Edward, "Sheilds going down Eddie boy get ready," I said before downing half the bottle.

"Jesus how bad is the story," someone mumbled. I took my shield down and picture the great hall and all the bodies and lavender getting mulled. Edward blanched and ran off. He came back a minute later "It's bad," he whispered holding onto Bella.

"The war I was in happened a long time ago. It ended when I was a babe but the leader started the war again when I was sixteen," I started.

"So young," Esme whispered in horror.

"I went to school in a castle and it was attacked. There were children as young as eleven. We got the young out first but his army came in too quick. Many children died," I carried on. Many of the women were holding their mates. "His followers were horrible. In the middle of the fight, we stopped to move the dead and many of his followers picked young children to keep. Some were never found," I kept going

There was one was the worst he would go around scaring children and then he would turn them into what he was a werewolf. It was sick. He killed one of my class mated by drinking her blood which isn't needed for them," I said disgusted, the wolves growled at that part.

"This war went on for an only two days and through that night. The leader came back to the castle to gloat he thought he had killed the other sides leader," I explained staring into the fire.

"How did he kill your leader?" someone questioned, I wasn't looking.

"He didn't manage to kill me I just pretended I was dead. I was carried back to the castle by my friend and when the leader leant over me to cut off my head I killed them. His followers went on a rampage angry he was gone and killed nearly everyone there," I explained. "I saw all of my school friends die as they were targeted for being my friend," I finished.

"You were the leader at sixteen," Garrett questioned.

"Yeah, it wasn't my choice I was the only one who could as I knew what he was like. The previous year he had kidnapped me and we fought. Gave me this scar," I said holding up my right arm. "I knew how he worked. I wasn't always the leader, in fact, he was killed the year before the school was attacked," I explained.

"Why was he obsessed with you?" Jacob asked.

"That I will tell you after the battle as it explains what I am. Now give me a moment and I will tell you something less sad," I said downing the rest of the bottle.

"Okay, well I said that it was around eight hundred and fifty well there were dragons," I started.

"Dragons are real," Emmett shouted.

"Not anymore. Died out," I responded. "Anyways, there was a tournament in my fourth year someone in each school out of three was picked. Somehow I was chosen and the first task was to get a golden egg from a dragon's nest. Now that is all I am going to say and you will watch the rest like I did for Ness," I continued. Before making it come up around the fire so everyone could watch. When it was done everyone looked shocked.

"Dammit, we go to school over and over again and we have never done anything that cool," Emmett sulked. Rosalie just looked at him like he insane.

"Question can we look at other dragons," Jasper asked. Everyone looked at him shocked he would ask. "What, all of you wanted to as well," he defended.

"I'll show you another time Jasper. Might even make something like a hologram to see if you could fight it. No Emmett you can't have one, not yet let's see if Jasper can handle it first," I replied. Emmett looked put out but Jasper looked excited.

"Now, anyone for a pork sandwich?" I asked. Everyone agreed so I and Esme quickly made them as Em had fallen asleep and Sam had taken her home and he is coming back in the morning. Once everyone had a sandwich we all went back to our own conversations. Knowing in a few hours we would be at battle.

 **A.N: Little back story. I know it is different from how it is in the HP movies but I did say I would change it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter Fourteen. This will be the whole battle scene. Which mean there is maybe one or two chapters after this. Also, it may not be exactly like the book/movie.**

Prim POV: It was the morning of the battle and I was making a lot of toast as no one would want to eat. Bella was waking Ness. I went out to the table we have been using and set down the three plates with loads of toast along with the butter and other condiments for toast.

"I am going to wait in the tree line until I think I am needed. Nahuel you and your aunt will stand between the vamps and wolves so to not bring attention," I said. Nahuel nodded.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"It will be better for everyone. If they do not see me until the correct moment. It is time they learnt manners," I said burrowing my eyebrows.

"What are you going to smack their nose for being bad," Quil laughed.

"Quil, your the dog here I believe that would be your punishment," I smirked. He didn't get to reply as Ness came out at that point.

"Morning," she called. Everyone loved her so we all called back.

"Hey, Prim I get to meet lots of new people today," she said.

"Really, well I have met some of them already. You are going to meet this one guy Aro. When he meets you don't be scared he is just a little over the top," I reassured her.

"Okay," she replied. With that, we all went back to our food. It was soon time to get ready. I went into the room Alice dubbed as mine she had yet to try and play barbie but today she did try and recommend a pair of trainers. Not happening I am not fighting so I will be wearing heels. I got changed into my jeans, blouse and heels. When I went outside Alice came up to me.

"I left out trainers. You need them to run better," she pouted

"Honey, I don't care. These heels are being worn now let's get going before we miss the confrontation," I said patting her on the head and catching up with the others. I found them in a field covered in snow watching the other side.

"I am going to be over there. Now, none of you give me away," I smirked before going into the tree line. I waved at Ness from where I was and she smiled. It was tense for a few moments before we heard them coming.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett sand and I laughed with him quietly.

Suddenly all of the Volturi are on the other side. "Aro my old friend can we not talk about this civilly," Carlisle called out.

"A little late for that seen as you have an army to go against me," Aro replied.

"Witnesses to show there is no wrongdoing, just like your witnesses," Carlisle offered.

"Edward with the way the child clings to you and your mate I assume you are involved," Aro called out, "Why don't you come and tell me what happened," he suggested. I knew he would see me in Edwards thought and that isn't the entrance I wanted so I popped to directly between both groups. But unlike when I left them I now had on my signature Emerald Green hooded cloak. I pulled the hood down and spoke, "The way your standing looks like your about to do a flash mob," I commented. I heard Garrett say under his breath "Fuck sake Prim."

"No it can't be," Caius said. I looked towards them and walked forward.

I stopped in front of Aro I knew that the Cullen's and their friends had moved forwards and were around five feet behind me.

"What no hug for your creator," I said sarcastically while spreading my arms wide.

"You are dead," Aro said in denial.

"As are you," I replied.

"I killed you," he responded.

"Actually I believe I killed you. Transformed you into a vampire you know the race you know rule over. Merlin, you would think you would remember something like that," I said.

"No, I mean I actually killed you around five hundred years ago I set you on fire," Aro said.

"I know Caius and Marcus helped," I nodded.

"You were dead," Caius said vehemently.

"I have been for a long time now, longer than you," I said again.

"How are you here when a vampire is torn up and set on fire it dies," Caius said angrily.

"But that's the thing I am not a vampire. Never was one, you just assumed I was and I never corrected you. Also, fire doesn't harm me. Watch," I said before bursting my body into flames making them jump back. I put the fire out and glared.

"Now, that we have figured out you didn't kill me and I am alive can we move on," I commanded.

"Yes, Primrose we can. Cullen Coven, you have been accused of creating an immortal child," Aro said trying to dismiss me. So before he could continue I grabbed him by the throat.

"Remind me, Aro, when did I give you permission to call me that and since when have I let you speak to me like that. Now, remember your manners," I said releasing him.

"Sorry, mother," I heard everyone take in a breath, "But they have created an immortal child," He continued a little annoyed I had cut him off and made him call me that.

"Ness dear, come here please," I motioned to the child. She happily came over to me and I scooped her up in my arms.

"This is the man I told you about, can you show him, please. Aro lean forward she needs to touch your face, it is similar to your gift," I said. Aro complied and Ness put her hand on his face and showed Bella giving birth as a human.

"Magnifico, half mortal half immortal," he whispered.

"It is a danger brother we must destroy it," Caius said.

"You know you have no case. You can hear the child's heartbeat. I even have a friend Nahuel here who is just like Renesmee but has fully grown," I said and let Ness down and ushered her to her parents. Nahuel stepped forward.

"It is true I can consume human food or blood. I have super speed, strength, sight and hearing. I stopped ageing after ten years," he said.

"He was born in the 19th century so he has been around a long time. See, no danger now leave them be," I said.

"Yes, well they are also guilty or talking to werewolves," Caius said annoyed.

"You know there are no werewolves left. You also know werewolves don't look like that. Stop trying to kill them for no reason Caius and give me Irinia before I make you," I said glaring at him. He seemed to remember why I don't like him mentioning it.

He bowed his head and replied, "Yes mother, guard bring the witness forward and release her."

"Nice to know one of you still listen to me," I said before turning to her, "Go, child, go to your sisters, and don't make the same mistake twice," I warned. She nodded and ran to her sisters embracing them. I turned to Marcus.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself," I asked him.

"I have nothing to say to you, you killed her," he said glaring at me.

"Ah, yes the reason you 'killed me'. Your Mate. Aro's sister. He told you I killed her correct. Well, he lied I didn't kill her he did to keep you at the Volturi," I said.

"How dare you lie to him. Who do you think you are ordering us around," Aro yelled.

"Liar," he accused. "You are nothing but a witch you can't do anything."

I turned to him and stared him in the eye, "How dare I. I am the master of death, I hold the power of death you are a creature of death. So I suggest you be quiet," I said.

"I am not scared of you Primrose. You can't do anything you are just trying to scare us and get us to leave. So I suggest you be quite your just a little girl,"

I walked to him and took his hair and it turned white he looked scared and in front of our eyes he grew old and weak "And you my child are a boy in a grown-up position goodbye," I whispered before turning him to dust. I looked at Caius and he looked afraid.

"Come here Caius," I ordered. He did as told and came to stand in front of me but just before he did so he motioned his hand and I felt someone try to set their powers on me to creat pain. I looked at where it was coming from and saw a girl. I turned to look at the girl and she was shocked. I decided to send her own power back at her. She screamed in agony and was on the floor. A young boy about her age screamed I figured they were siblings and tried to attack me while sending out a vapour so I froze him and the vapour also stopped. When I glared at Caius he was terrified.

"How dare you try and torture me. I have felt pain that little girl couldn't imagine. Now, look at her, weak from not having felt any pain for the last hundred years as she wouldn't make people fall to their knees from her power. Well, the pain she is feeling now is ten times her power. Are you so weak Caius that you can't fight your own battles you can't even talk to me? Are you so sure I would have done to you as I did to Aro," I questioned steely.

"I wasn't sure. You treated us like sons yet you killed him," he replied scared I was surprised he didn't stutter.

"Well, he did not believe me and tried to turn on me he was going to kill me. See Edward isn't the only one who can read minds," he looked shocked, "Oh, yes that's right I can hear you. Now, why don't I let them children go and we have a chat about how you abuse your power," I said, "You too Marcus, come here." Marcus walked over to stand in front of me. I released the children and the boy ran to his sister.

"Good. Now, boys, I have been hearing stories about how you destroy covens just to get vampires with powers. How you use a vampire called Chelsea to make them loyal. Chelsea come here, quickly I advise," the lady in question came forward and I burst her into flames. "There we go one problem solved. Now I will be watching you, boys, very closely, you won't abuse your power. You won't collect vampires with powers and vampires that join you just train better if you want to be strong. Now you will leave here," I ordered.

"Why stand against us now? Why not come to the Volterra?" Marcus questioned.

"Becuase I did not know where you were. I also have not had a big enough reason and while I stayed with the Cullen's I have learnt about how you abuse your power. Now go and expect a visit from me soon," I said.

"Okay, we will review how we work things," Caius said.

"I know you will I trust you will listen. Now come give me a hug goodbye and go," I said opening my arms. They came forward separately and gave me a hug before turning around and leaving. When I turned back around everyone was shocked.

"Now, I know you want an explanation but I promised the chief of the reservation one as well so let's go meet him where he is waiting and I will explain. Follow me," I said before turning to leave. I started to run and knew they would follow. We soon came to the meeting place and I saw Billy and Old Quill waiting.

"Hi, gentlemen why don't we go inside," I said taking the illusion off the house that I had rented. I walked up the front steps and in the house and sat at the head of the large dining room table that I had brought for this purpose. Once everyone sat down I knew it was time to explain.

A.N: This idea was given to me from a review by Teon. If you review I will reply if many people don't like this chapter then when I finish the story I will rewrite this chapter and the last one but will add it after wards. So review what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter Fifteen**

Prim POV: "Billy, Quill the pack can tell you what happened later as I know they all have questions about what just happens," I said to the two men. They just nodded their heads. "I know that it is confusing for you all. But Carlisle has been waiting ages to finally get some answers so I am letting him ask first," I said. Carlisle looked happy when I said he could ask.

"So you said you are the master of death, what exactly does that mean?" He asked confused. I was surprised he didn't have a pen and pad.

"Okay, well I told you that the leader of the guy who tried to kill me was insane. Well, when I was human I was a witch. I will explain that later. Anyways, there was what everyone thought was a story about three brothers who got gifts from death and if you collected them all you would be the master of death. He wanted to try and get these three gifts and rule wizardkind. During me fighting him I had managed to get the three things needed but I hadn't realised it and once I had the last one in possession I became the master of death. I can see someone death dates and as you saw I can kill anyone I want with a certain touch," I explained.

"What were the gifts death gave the brothers?" Carlisle asked.

"A resurrection stone that lets you see and talk to the dead," I said holding up my ring to show the stone that was on it.

"The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand," I said taking the wand seemingly out of thin air.

"And an invisibility cloak," I finished gesturing to my cloak before putting it on properly so I was covered completely and became invisible.

"Cool," Emmett murmured.

"I will ask about that later no-," Carlisle said before he was interrupted.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. How do you know the leaders and why the FUCK where they calling you their MOTHER," Edward interrupted yelling. I think all of us were in shock that he swore.

"They call me mother because that is what I am to them. I was the one who turned them I took the venom from another vampire and poured it into their wounds, None of them remembered their families apart from Aro as he had his sister who Marcus turned as they were mates. Aro one day called me that by accident and it stuck. I have always commanded respect from them. They thought they had killed me because I let them believe they did. They set me on fire after they tore me to pieces. They, however, did not stay to watch me go back together and walk out of the flames unharmed. They just presumed I was a vampire and I never corrected them. They presumed my 'power I had being a vampire' was what kept my eyes green. I never showed them any of the stuff I showed you as Aro longed for power," I explained.

"What power do you have that they thought it would keep your eye colour?" Jasper asked. I sighed and held up a finger. I quickly went outside and got a squirrel I froze it so it wouldn't move. I came back and put it on the table.

"Don't touch the vapour any of you," I ordered sharply. I then held up my hands and a green vapour the colour of my eyes came out of my hands and went towards the squirrel and killed it instantly on touch.

"If any of you veggie vamps want a snack don't eat it as I don't know if it could kill you," I said into the silence.

"Fucking hell Garrett just who are you friends with," Emmett exclaimed looking at him.

"Someone I am very glad was on our side," he stated wide-eyed. A lot of the vamps just nodded with him.

"So they thought your eyes were green due to that," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, give me a second I have hidden my eye colour as it freaks people out," I closed my eyes and when I opened them everyone gasped. As my eyes glow a little and are the exact shade of the vapour.

"Okay, I can see why they thought that," Rosalie said nodding her head.

"Why did they 'kill' you?" Alice asked.

"Aro told Marcus I had killed Didyme so he tried to kill me and his brothers helped. In reality, Aro killed her and blamed me as he wanted to rule," I explained.

"Wait. They haven't always ruled?" Eleazar asked.

"No for the first five years I ruled publicly but then I let them 'rule' publicly but all decisions passed through me," I explained.

"Okay, moving on. Are all of your powers because you were a witch?" Carlisle continued.

"I have a feeling the only reason you haven't got a pen and paper is that you have perfect memory," I mused. "And yes that is the reason I have those powers but the things where I killed people that is from being the master of death," I continued.

"So, do you decide when everyone dies," Billy asked.

"No. I can't decide when people die I just know when they will if I look. I can tell when someone is on the point of death. Sometimes if I get close to someone and their death is horrible I take off a few days and make them die in a better way. I can also, tell when someone is supernatural," I explained quickly. "Have you got any more questions," I said.

"I have loads," Emmett said leaning forward.

"Anyone other than Emmett because if not we can go. If anyone thinks of a question you can just come up to me during the day. Now let's go somewhere else as I am hungry and I have not got enough food here to feed you all," I said.

"Why don't we stay here as it is the only place big enough and me and you can go get some food," Paul suggested. Everyone agreed it was a good idea. Paul and I went outside.

"I have no idea where we are so do you want to run ahead a head to Sam's and we can take his car," he suggested.

"Nah, it's fine look," I said taking my motorcylce charm off and throwing it up in the air. It grew larger so it was the size of a real motorcycle.

Paul was silent for a sec before calling out, "Jacob ... Jacob man you will want to look at this." Jacob came rushing out and stoped short at the sight of the bike.

"Where did that come form," Jacob whispered.

"My braclet. I will show you later right now me and Paul need to get going," I said getting on the bike. "Come on Paul," I said motioning to the bike. He seemed to snap out of it and quickly got and wrapped his arms around me. I winked at Jacob and reved the ending before speeding off and seeing everyone rush out quickly.

"Don't you think you should have a helmet to be safe and all," Paul said loudly so I could hear him.

"No, master of death, don't die remember," I said.

"Still other people aren't used to it. And I don't want you hurt," he replied. I suddenly stopped the bike and pulled over.

"Get off," I said.

"What," he said confused.

"Get off, I need to talk to you," I said codly. He did as told and I quickly got off and stormed over to where he was glaring at him. He backed up quickly but slammed into a tree.

"I am going to ask you once and I will know if you are lying," I started glaring at him. "DId you imprint on me," I asked. He just nodded his head. I stepped back and swore under my breath.

"Right. Okay. How the fuck did you only just mention this," I asked.

"When you showed your true eyes that's when I imprinted," he replied.

"So, your my soul mate," I confirmed. He nodded. "Okay, and you are going to want to date me and all of that," I asked. Again he nodded. "Just so you know my soul mate will never die," I told him. He looked surprised but just nodded. I figured he was scared I would say no.

"You are taking this well," he said hesitantly.

"I am, you realise I have been waiting for around twelve hundred years for you. I am not letting you go," I said.

"Really," he said shocked.

"Yeah, now are you going to kiss me or not?" I questioned. Once he realised what I said he was walking over to me and grabbing me by the waist before crashing his lips against mine. I lifted my hands to his hair while he wrapped his hands around my waist and lifting me into his towering frame. When we broke apart he rested his head on mine.

"We should go get the food," I said. He nodded his head and we got back on the bike. When we got to Sams he hopped off and opened the passanger door for me while I put my bike on my bracelet, before getting in and him driving us to the shop. We decided sandwhiches and fries. So we brought five bags of potatoes and ten loafes of bread with lots of filling. We quickly paid before heading back with me driving back. When we entered the house I quickly took the bags to the kitchen.

"Esme, can I have some help please," I called out. She and Rosealie were there in a instant.

"I will help as well," Rosealie said. I nodded.

"Thanks, can you guys just help me chop the ingredients for the sandwiches and potatoes. I can assemble the sanwiches. If you take them out as they are ready. I will put the potatoes in the oven after I spice them. They nodded and we quickly got to work using our fast speed to chop and make sandwiches. Sandwiches were flying out of the kitchen in about five minuets and the fires were in the oven soon after. When we finished I walked out with three massive plates of fries and laid them on the table. I could see Paul in my seat and smirked. Everyone noticed and wondered what I was going to do to Paul but I just walked over and sat on his lap kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm," I said before leaning to get some fries.

"Did we miss something?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, yeah Paul imprinted on me," I said with a shrug eating a fry. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

 **A.N: Okay I have decided to makethe story a few chapters longer and have made it a slash due to a suggestion I got from Sakiq-Sakik. Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Chapter sixteen. This will be the last chapter as I am not sure how to continue. I also have another story I want to write so look out for it. It will be another twilight fanfiction. The paul imprint wasn't planned. I hope you enjoy.**

Paul POV: I was nervous when everyone looked at us. I was worried about what the pack would say. Prim must of realised as she turned to look at me smiling softly trying to reassure me.

"Well, I think it is great. I mean with Prim's powers we will be fine if someone attacks," Seth said breaking the silence. Trust him to be enthusiastic. I gave him a smile.

"Seth! Jesus Christ, we weren't silent because we didn't like the imprint, you idiot. We were just shocked that Paul basically imprinted on the woman who has death as her bitch," Leah said slapping Seth on every word.

"Sorry, sorry. Jesus woman stop hitting me," he said trying to shield himself using his arms.

At that point, Prim burst out laughing.

"Oh, you guys were joking," Seth said confused.

"No we weren't joking ... just... woman who has death as her bitch... it was just too funny. I was imagining a grim reaper with a little dog collar," she said laughing wiping her eyes. I just smiled brightly seeing her so happy.

"Oh, he definitely imprinted alright. Look at the goofy look on his face," Quil said.

Prim gasped and said, "Quil, don't say that. Paul looks like that all the time. God don't embarrass him and point out his goofiness," she fake scolded.

Quil smirked, "You are right sorry," he said playing along. I was a little annoyed now but I wasn't close to phasing as my imprint was on my lap. Seems something can put a reign on my temper.

"Alright enough about Paul and how goofy he looks. Anyone else going to comment I mean you vamps have been quite," she said looking to where they all sat.

"Oh don't worry they are just thinking. Some quite amusing. My favourite has been Emmett's first thought of how Paul a shape-shifter is now 'daddy' to the three rulers of the vampire race. How he would love to see Paul ground Aro for miss behaving," Edward said chuckling at the end. I must have paled drastically as all the pack laughed.

"I'm not am I," I all but whispered.

"No, obviously not Aro is dead. You would be grounding Caius," Prim deadpanned. I must have looked bad because she shook her head, "I am joking I don't live there any more and although that would be incredibly amusing to watch I don't think that would happen," she reassured me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does this mean that you will be staying here then Prim," the vampire Garrett asked I was grateful for the change of subject.

"Yeah, Paul lives here but he won't be ageing anymore so at one point we will leave. Probably with the Cullen's if that's okay with them. So I will be seeing you a lot now Garrett as I presume you will be staying with Kate," she replied. I was happy that she would stay.

"Yeah, I will be," Garrett said back smiling at the vampire chick I guess was Kate.

"Wait why won't Paul age?"Jared questioned.

"Well I am death I no longer age and he is my soulmate. The fact my soulmate wouldn't age once they got to the age I was when I became death was one of the only things I got told," Prim answered.

"Wait if you're staying can we do that thing where Jazz gets to fight a dragon because I want to see that," Emmett asked. Prim chuckled at his enthusiasm while Rosalie just shook her head.

"Sure, Emmett we can do that later. I was hoping to talk to Carlisle about staying with you lot as I presumed you would like to continue to eat food," she said. This shocked me but it did make sense.

"We wouldn't be against it but are you sure. What about the pack wouldn't you rather stay with them?" Esme answered.

"Well, I have an idea. This house is massive. It is on no man's land. Why don't all the Cullen's me and Paul live here? This is way, it is close to the res for me and Paul but close to forks for you guys and if the pack visit it isn't breaking the treaty," Jacob suggested.

"I think I could agree to all of you moving in here with Paul and me," Prim replied smiling at Jacob. It made me nearly jump for joy at how happy I was that she was already thinking about living with me. Jasper must have felt my emotions as he raised an eyebrow in my direction and smiled. I just smiled back to happy to care. All the Cullen's agreed and went back to their house to get their stuff. But before they left the Irish and Amazonian vampires left. The Egyptian coven leader and mate left but the dude who could control elements who Prim called 'Benji' stayed as he got along with everyone and wanted to travel as he had no reason to hide anymore, Aro was gone. The two southern vampires I think Peter and Charlotte decided to stay for a little longer as they hadn't seen Jasper in a while. They left Nessie with us as she liked Prim. The only ones left where the pack, me, Prim, Billy, Quil sr, the veggie vamp coven that wasn't the Cullen's, the elemental, Garret and the southern vamps. The other half vamp and his aunt went home with Prim taking them as they didn't want any animals in their house as they lived in the middle of the rainforest.

"Well, this has been very informative and welcome to the pack and reservation," Billy said. Prim smiled then got up and gave him a hug when he pulled back Billy looked shocked. She must have said something to him. He and Quill sr left after.

"What did you say to him?" I questioned when she sat back in my lap.

"Something he had been needing to hear for a long time. That Sarah is looking out for him and the kids and she is at peace," she said smiling.

"She is?" Jacob questioned softly looking teary eyed.

Prim smiled softly and stood up taking his hand, "Come with me quick," she said walking him into another room. None of us could hear what was being said. We all went to our own conversations. Prim came back a few moments later and waited by the door ignoring our questioning looks. About five minutes later she went back to where Jacob was. When she came out again her arm was around Jacob who had obviously been crying she sat him down and brought Ness to him. She came over to me and shook her head at everyone silent saying don't mention it. So I didn't if it was important to me she would have told me.

Prim POV: I had just come back from letting Jacob talk to his mum using the resurrection stone. I sat on Pauls lap and decided to move on.

"Kate if you need any blackmail on Garrett I have loads just call me," I said smirking.

She smirked back and said, "Really, I might just take you up on that."

"Prim, don't or I will tell Paul some of your secrets," Garrett tried to threaten.

"What secrets of mine do you even know?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"None ... I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out," he sighed.

"Thought so," I smirked. At that point, the Cullen's came back.

"Just find any room that isn't the master bedroom and you can have it. No destroying the house fighting over them," I told them. They nodded and quickly went and found a room. We all listened in while they argued for a room. It was very amusing when Alice and Emmett were arguing over a room and Alice wanted it for the closet and Emmett wanted it for the Tv.

"Emmett just buy a TV and put it in a different room," I called out.

"Fine, if I must," he sighed.

"Buy a bigger one if you must," I replied.

"YES!" we heard him cheer and all chuckled.

"Thanks, Prim," Jasper and Rosalie called out. A few minutes later they were all done and came back downstairs.

"Hey, Jasper. Want to fight a dragon," I asked.

"Hell yeah," he replied. So I got off Paul and went outside with him and Emmett following behind into the massive clearing behind the house.

"Okay, it is going to be real and you will be able to fight it and drain its blood. Don't ask how," I explained.

"Okay, but what if someone sees it?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Now, go fight," I waved off his worry. Ten seconds later a dragon was on the ground in an area that only the supernatural could see. Jasper could get out and no one could go in. The dragon also couldn't get out. Emmett and I watched for a while cheering and after a few minutes Alice, Rosalie and the pack came out.

"Fucking hell," Jared yelped when he saw the dragon by this point Jasper was winning and a few strikes and the dragon would be done for.

"Shh he needs to concentrate," Alice said worriedly.

"Don't worry Alice he can't get hurt if he even looked like he was in trouble I would freeze the dragon. It is also not that dangerous a dragon," I commented which got me a few 'are you serious' looks. "Plus I doubt the dragon can see him at that speed. The dragon probably isn't sure what is attacking him,"I said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't," Edward said from where he had come out with Bella. A second later Ness came running out but when she saw the dragon she stopped and whispered, "Cool." I chuckled then picked her up.

"How about when Jasper finishes I make a baby dragon that you can meet," I suggested.

"Really," she asked excitedly. I nodded and she squealed and hugged my neck saying thank you.

"I don't know Ness-" Edward began but was cut off by Bella.

"Edward she will be fine Prim will freeze the dragon if it looks like she is in danger," Bell said looking at me as if daring to say otherwise.

"Yeah, she will be fine you can meet the dragon as well," I said.

Suddenly Emmett cheered and when we turned around Jasper was draining the dragon. We all clapped but when he looked up we stopped in shock his eyes were blue.

"What?" he asked wiping the blood from his chin. No one said anything we were all in shock so I just created a mirror and handed it to him.

"My eyes are blue," he said in shock. Which made the other vamps come outside.

"How is that possible," Tanya asked.

"Must be the magic in the blood," I suggested.

"Prim can we try it again," Carlisle asked.

"Sure," I said before getting rid of the dragon and making a griffin but I froze it and gestured for Emmett to drink it. He quickly drank it and his eyes went back to their normal human blue. We tried Edward to make sure it didn't just turn their eyes blue and it didn't his eyes went back to green.

"So, I guess magic animals for you guys will make you look less weird for when we move," I said.

"Yeah, boys you will need to hunt normal animals so your eyes are golden and the people in forks don't ask questions," Carlisle sighed. The boys did as told and walked off.

"Can I meet a baby dragon now?" Ness questioned.

"Of course, Jacob I'm guessing you want to come for danger purposes," I said. He nodded so that's what we did for the rest of the afternoon I would make magical animals appear and everyone would come and meet them. I and Carlisle got talking about them and eventually, I just made it so the back garden was a magical petting zoo as they kept asking to see so many things. That's how the afternoon went. Once Carlisle had left me alone to get a closer look at the animals, Paul came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder.

"This is so cool by the way. You are amazing," he said.

"I am pretty amazing," I smirked back. He then turned me in his arms.

"And you all mine," he said claiming my lips with a kiss which I eagerly returned and that's when I knew it would be alright and I would be happy here.

 **A.N: That's it. I hope the ending doesn't suck but I really didn't know how to end it and I thought that was good. I am now writing my next story. The first two chapter might be up soon. Look out for it. It is called Guardian angel.**


End file.
